Hero Team: The Strawhats
by Anonarra
Summary: Midoriya Izuku has always admired two people. All Might: The world's #1 Hero, and his secret older brother: Midoriya-Roronoa Zoro, who is apart of the infamous and independent "hero" company One Piece. The current boss, only known to the public as "Dark King," assigns the Monster Trio of the Strawhats to Yuuei Academia after the revelation of All Might's true form.
1. Information on the Cast

**Summary:** Midoriya Izuku has always admired two people. All Might: The world's #1 Hero, and his secret older brother: Midoriya-Roronoa Zoro, who is apart of the infamous and independent "hero" company One Piece. The current boss, only known to the public as "Dark King," assigns the Monster Trio of the Strawhats to Yuuei Academia after the revelation of All Might's true form.

 **Things you need to know…**

 **1\. Heavily inspired by Green -** MikrahSjikhan Thanks to AdreeBM for reminding me!

* * *

 **One Piece HQ:**

The offices of One Piece are built right beside the sea. Its employees receive work by accepting missions from different people and even other companies, and if in a fairly close area, they go by ships, which are surprisingly capable of crossing long distances. In this sense, they are not quite "heroes," but not "mercenaries" either.

Due to this, society often labels them as "pirates," in the sense that they often do what they want and take responsibility for any damage done in the meanwhile. Due to this label, their groups or teams are also known as "crews." And like any business, they have different departments for different jobs.

For example, the Department of Water Seven is actually a separate facility that expands into the water and focuses mainly of construction and maintenance. The Department of Alabasta (look over the fact it sounds very much like a kingdom) overlooks foreign problems and trade, and it is rumored that the boss's daughter could speak over fifty-six languages. As such, she is rarely seen. The Department of Baltigo is centered on the passing and gathering of information, and takes on cases the police cannot solve. The facility of this department is classified and unknown to the public and even government officials.

The main department, the one that is open to the media, is the one most compared to that of everyday heroes. It has no official name, but the crews within are well known and powerful, and each has their own spread of influence.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The Strawhats:**

Alias: Strawhat

Identity: Monkey D. Luffy (unknown to public)

Quirk: Rubber

Currently one of the most popular crews of One Piece, their "Captain," or leader, is known as Strawhat. The entire crew is exceedingly young. Strawhat himself has just become twenty years old, and recently brought down the traitorous "Blackbeard," who turned villain and nearly killed Strawhat's brother, known as Fire Fist. Blackbeard had the title of "Yonko," one of the Four Emperors, and Strawhat inherited this title once the traitor was turned in. His quirk is one that is always activated, and he takes advantage of this fact at the dinner table.

.

 **Edited slightly: 7/12/17**

Alias: Villain Hunter

Identity: Midoriya-Roronoa Zoro (unknown to public)

Quirk: Asura

He never actually gave himself a name, but once the public named him so on his debut, he was stuck with it. Due to his popularity, he used his mother's name when he was introduced to the public in order to prevent his little brother Izuku from attracting too much attention. Strawhat's right-hand man, he only fully uses his Quirk in dire situations, though the increase in strength isn't something he could just "turn off.". He grew up with a boy named Monkey D. Luffy at a young age and graduated U.A. Academia with him, before joining his crew at One Piece.

.

 **Edited slightly: 7/12/17**

Alias: Black-Leg

Identity: Vinsmoke Sanji (unknown to public)

Quirk: Identify (?)

Even if his "quirk" doesn't seem aid his physical appearance at all, Black-Leg is somehow powerful enough to maintain his rank as the third strongest member of the Strawhats. "Identify" allows him to quickly note the properties and quality of whatever he touches, which helps him greatly in his secondary profession in the culinary arts, and doesn't seem to be something that allows him access to superhuman strength in his legs or any other limb. He is also the third son of a powerful military-science based company named Germa-66, but cut his ties with his family at a young age, and introduces himself as Red-Leg's son, his adoptive father. **(Anyone have a family name for Zeff so Sanji can officially be adopted?)**

.

Alias: Sniper King

Identity: Niwashi Usopp (unknown to public) **(A/N: Niwashi means gardener….)**

Quirk: Plant Master

Sniper King grew up on a remote island not too far from the shore of where One Piece HQ is located. The island was attacked by villains to use as a base to ambush One Piece. Luffy was assigned to the mission there at the time and Usopp followed him in hopes to become a strong hero. Of the Strawhats, he is by far one of the weakest, but one of the more sensible and his skills in sniping are masterful enough to rival any pro. Many would say his well on his way to realizing his dream.

.

Alias: Treasure Queen

Identity: Mikanji Nami (unknown to public) **(A/N: Mikanji= Mikan + Orenji)**

Quirk: Storm Clouds

Treasure Queen grew up on the Conomi Islands on the outskirts of Japan. Her small hometown of Cocoyashi was overrun by a villain gang with aquatic-like quirks for eight years since they bribed the local police. On one of her trips for cash to buy back her village she encountered Strawhat, who saved her village and invited her to join him. Her quirk lets her create little thunderclouds by gathering nearby humidity and she uses her staff, named "Clima Tact" to channel them.

.

Alias: Chopper

Identity: Tony Tony Chopper

Quirk: Humanity

Chopper is one of the rare cases of an animal with a quirk. An outcast even in his own herd he was taken in by two kind humans and taught medicine. A boy named Luffy came across him when his friend Nami fell sick, and after curing her, Luffy took him in. His quirk allows him a total of seven transformations, but often stays in the form he calls "Brain Point," making him seem even younger than he is, at age 18.

.

Alias: Devil's Child

Identity: Nico Robin

Quirk: Limb Blossom

Her "Hero" name was originally her villain name before Strawhat befriended her and converted her to "hero." Framed for stealing incredibly valuable information from the government, she was on the run since the age of sixteen. Her name was eventually cleared of the original crime, but by hiding within other criminal organizations, she was found guilty with association. Currently she is now a legal working citizen, but even if a few Heroes still resent her, most just let Strawhat do what he wants. Her quirk allows her to bloom any of her limbs on any surface, as long as she knows where it is.

.

Alias: Cyborg Franky

Identity: Cutty Flam (unknown to public)

Quirk: Processor

Franky, along with his brother Iceburg were students of a legendary engineer and programmer, with the blueprints and programming of a device that could hack into any system. This became a blacklisted item and Franky and his brother were attacked for it, resulting in several major internal injuries on himself after protecting Iceburg. His quirk allowed him to formulate blueprints within seconds with materials available to him, saving his life as he replaced his damaged organs with mechanical ones, later improving them.

.

Alias: Soul King

Identity: Tamashī Brook **(A/N: Tamashī means soul)**

Quirk: Rebirth

Soul King had died in a villain attack in a large forest fifty-three years ago, and had trouble finding his corpse to reanimate. He had been thought to be quirkless until then, so when his finally revived his body became that of a skeleton. He met the Strawhats while he was on a quest for adventure and was happy to follow Luffy despite his situation, and became a part time star.

Popularity:

Along with being the strongest and their leader, Strawhat is the most popular of the crew among both the public and other heroes. **(A/N: I am basing the last five on the fifth One Piece popularity poll, not personal reference, and will only include the Strawhat Crew. Thre rest is based on their current standing in the world of MHA)**

Here is the ranking among the crew:

1- Strawhat: _Takes First place with his childish personality and equally childish looks-especially his signature grin and laugh, as well as formiddable reputation._

2- Villain Hunter: _Has been with Strawhat since the beginning, and already had quite the reputation beforehand. More on this later._

3- Soul-King: _Has had many fans since his debut as a pop star before his death, which only increased immensely once he returned._

4- Black-Leg: _Popular with most ladies, not so much as the men, those lucky enough to be served his food say it is indescribably incredible._

5- Chopper: _Chopper's revealed saddening past puts major points in his favor, along with his adorable looks and many impressive capabilities._

6- Treasure Queen: _She steals the hearts of men around her and is an independant woman. Can be deceivingly innocent, but as they say, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."_

7- Devil's Child: _Apparently much of the public are into some villains, but there is no popularity poll there. Nico Robin's mysterious aura and mature form to match makes her quite popular._

8- Plant King: _Many are drawn to his many tall tales and is most popular with younger children and naive side of society._

9- Cyborg Franky: _Admired for his cyborg body by many of the male population, Franky is otherwisepopular for his optimism and perhaps endearing personality._

 **(A/N: Please note that even if Franky, Usopp, and Robin are at the bottom of the list, take into account how many other people are in One Piece and the fact that the Strawhats all make it into the top 20. Hope you like this new** **addition.) Added 7/12/17**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Yonko:**

The Four Emperors are the four strongest active people known in the world that are not heroes. There are two requirements:

1\. They are not a legitimate hero.

2\. They are strong enough to rival the top heroes

* * *

Villain Alias: Big Mom

Identity: Charlotte Linlin (unknown to public)

Quirk: Soul Span

.

Villain Alias: King of the Beasts

Identity: Dōbustuō Kaido (unknown to public) **(A/N: Dōbustuō means Animal King)**

Quirk: (Unknown)

.

Alias: Red-Hair

Identity: LeRoux Shanks (unknown to public)

Quirk: (Unknown)

.

Alias: Strawhat

Identity: Monkey D. Luffy (unknown to public)

Quirk: Rubber

.

.

.

 **One Piece HQ's Boss:**

(former and founder)

Alias: Gold Roger

Identity: Gol D. Roger (unknown to public)

Quirk: (Unknown)

.

(current)

Alias: Dark King

Identity: Silvers Rayleigh (unknown to public)

Quirk: (Unknown)

* * *

 **Is there anything else to add? Tell me in your review! Any other character will be introduced in the actual chapters, such as Law, Ace, Kidd, etc.**


	2. All Might meets Villain Hunter

**Chapter One: All Might meets Villain Hunter**

 **Set: Chapter 96: Home Visitation**

 **Heavily inspired by Green - MikrahSjikhan** Thanks to AdreeBM for reminding me!

.

.

 **One Piece HQ: Baltigo Dept.:**

All Might's True form is something even this department hadn't even known of. The elusive man, only known as "Dragon," led One Piece's Information and Research Office, Baltigo. Whether this is his real name or an alias is unknown. This man was currently discussing recent events with his partner/boss.

"Very well." The man on the other side said. "I know the perfect three for the mission."

* * *

 **One Piece HQ: The Boss' Office, Around midday:**

"…So..let me get this straight. Muscle-Guy's wimp form was exposed, and he's not a hero anymore. So we've gotta protect Yuuei?" Strawhat asked, still confused. The Dark King nodded.

"And we can leave and enter as we like, as long as it's nearby." Villain Hunter said.

"Or in your case, _marimo_ , don't leave the campus _at all_. Let alone the classroom!" Black-Leg mockingly told the swordsman.

"What was that, Mr. Nosebleed?!"

"Don't get lost, stupid swordsman!"

" _Shishishi!_ It's one adventure after another! Okay. We'll go and introduce ourselves as the school year starts." Strawhat affirmed. "You sure just the three of us okay?"

Dark King laughed. "The opposite, actually. I think _just the three of you_ is overkill."

As a reviewer mentioned, he is completely right. I had absolutely nothing to do with the collapse of the 4th Wall over there. Anyway, Villain Hunter stood up.

"It's been a while since I've last been in this city. I'll head back home, you two."

"Don't get lost!" Both Strawhat and Black-Leg called after him, snickering.

"SHUT IT!"

 **(A/N: This was going to be the prologue but meh.)**

.

* * *

 **Midoriya Residence, almost dinner time:**

All Might, Midoriya Inko, and Midoriya Izuku are gathered around the kitchen table, an awkward air around them.

"Ehm, I believe you've been informed in advance, but regarding Yuuei's boarding policy…" All Might began. Inko nodded.

"Yes, about that…I can't allow it."

As Izuku's eyes widened in shock, All Might's did not betray his emotions so easily.

"Mom!? But you said 'yes' yesterday…."

"—And then I thought some more about it, okay!? And I can't let you!" Midoriya Inko said with finality. "Izuku never manifested a Quirk, but he still grew up idolizing you." She said timidly to All Might. "And now… ever since he's miraculously manifested a Quirk and entered Yuuei…Izuku, he keeps getting more and more battered and broken! Did you hear about his arm? They say if he gets any more injured that he could become paralyzed!"

Izuku stiffened with guilt.

Inko only piles on more and more of her worries, and Izuku's shoulders get heavier with increasing guilt. Toshinori/All Might keeps a neutral face on as Inko finishes her speech.

"As things stand in Yuuei right now…" Tears begin to slide down her round cheeks. "I just can't muster the nerve to be able to hand him back over."

"Mom…"

But suddenly, there's a series of rapid knocks on the front door.

"Hello?" A gruff voice calls in. "Mom? Izu? I'm back!" Both Izuku and his mother instantly get up, faces of shock and apprehension glued to the front door, apparently forgetting the tense air in favor of the stranger at the door. All Might watches confused as the owner of the voice seems to be fumbling for keys. The lock clicked and the door swung open. "Mom? Izu? Why didn't you answer me?"

Midoriya's face stretched into a grin as he went and tackled the young man at the door.

"Zo-nii!"

"Izu? Get off me! Wow you've grown." Laughed the stranger, getting up from where he'd been tackled. Inko closes the door and All Might finally gets a good look at the newcomer. He had a little taller-than-average height and was still relatively young. If Toshinori were to guess he'd be around 20-22 years old. He had tanned skin that was lightly littered with small scars here and there—the muscle mass subtly hidden underneath simple clothes also proved his authenticity as a fighter.

Moving on to his face, his gaze is immediately drawn to the vertical scar over the young man's left eye, briefly wondering how it happened before noticing the short, slightly ruffled but slicked back, light green hair. Toshinori had to hand it to genetics, at least it was still green. _'But where have I last seen green hair like_ that _before?'_ He couldn't help but wonder. Moving on, the young man had sharp dark-green-almost-black eyes. It took All Might a moment to realize they were staring at each other. Recognition sparked in the young man's eyes.

"You're…"

"All Might…but now, a teacher from Yuuei Academia." Toshinori introduced, bowing a bit before returning to his seat.

"Zoro." The young man, now known as Zoro, introduced. "Roro—Midoriya-Roronoa Zoro. Izuku's older brother…what's someone from Yuuei doing here…?"

Izuku pulled his now revealed brother to the table. Inko sat back down, and Izuku explained.

"In the six months you've been away, I manifested my Quirk right before the entrance exam to Yuuei…"

The story lead on from there, and oddly enough, Zoro's indifferent face hadn't faltered at all, even when Izuku recounted his fight with Stain, all the way to the recent Kamino Incident. **(A/N: Was this what it was called?)**

When Izuku finished explaining also why Toshinori was here, and about what they had just been talking about.

"It doesn't matter how amazing a hero you may be," Inko said, mood darkening once more. "you can't continue conducting lessons when you're attacked by villains…and you can't stop the students from getting badly wounded. I have no intention of letting him keep going to a school like that. I really don't. I know it was never like that before, such as when Zoro used to attend, but now is different."

All Might paused a minute, careful with his words. She had quite a good point there.

"Mom. Let Izuku go." Zoro suddenly said. His mother looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed. Before she could respond, he continued. "There's a reason why I returned today. I've been assigned a new mission, along with two of my crewmates, as a result of the Kamino Incident."

"A mission?" Izuku questioned.

"I've heard of this…" All Might idly added. "Yuuei had hired One Piece to send a few of its members to help protect the school and its students as extra defense until further notice." Toshinori said, eyeing the young man again. "…you're apart of One Piece?"

"I'm guessing you're All Might?" Zoro asked sarcastically in response.

Nevertheless, Zoro nodded, and Izuku smiled. "Considering who you are, I guess it's okay." The youngest said. "Zo-nii is known as the Villain Hunter, and the second strongest member of the Strawhats. He doesn't want people like the media bothering us, so he goes by Roronoa Zoro when introducing himself to most others."

Zoro grinned as All Might's face twisted into surprise. Inko then smiled, relieved.

"If that's the case, I may just allow it. Zoro…if you can avoid having another lethal injury, please do so. I was terrified the first two times—I worry for you. But I know you're plenty strong. But…All Might, you're one of Izuku's idols. All I really want is for Izuku to be happy. So please, stay alive for him." She smiled.

As All Might began to leave after thanking Inko, Zoro threw a "see you later" his way before Izuku asked him about his latest mission. Inko's request still ringing in Toshinori's head.

 _'Being born a natural hero…it's been quite a long time since anyone's asked me to stay safe. Stay_ alive. _'_

The next year was promising to be quite interesting indeed.

* * *

.

.

 **(1,271 words total)**

 **Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, and if Zoro is a bit OOC, but it'll improve. As it is, I don't have an exact plot, and I've decided that I will simply move along with the story. My Hero Academia isn't exactly developed enough to make entire canon-changing choices so far. This is like when One Piece was up to Arlong Park—or maybe even just entering the Grand Line. Enough information for some fanfics, but nothing can be completely course-altering until at least the Sabody Separation. At least that's my opinion.**

* * *

GR:

 _You know, for the story to be fair, you would have to nerf the One Piece 'team down or buff the Boku cast up, cause Luffy alone is enough to lol stomp most of the Heroes._

XD I know. All Might is... _was_ The Strongest Hero, as well as No#1. Too soon? Oh well. Nonetheless, He's known as the strongest and he will be. None really complare to him. The Four Emperors are people who could hold their own against him alone, but not beat him. Thus, All Might in his prime will be to me Korosensei-level of power, cuz why not? But currently, or when My Hero Academia first began, All Might was around the strength of...a normal Superman? Is Korosensei stronger than normal Superman? Is Superman stronger than All Might? I honestly am still thinking about power levels, but lets just say that Yonko Level is _almost_ equivalent to... All Might's power? So I guess I'm nerfing the One Piece team down.

Heaven _knows_ the world of My Hero Academia can't handle all that power at once. I really don't know. But since the crews of One Piece aren't really heroes, and only get a liscense so they can fight, I'm ranking them on pure power and battle prowess. We don't really know just how strong Endeavor is, either. But I'll say that Rayleigh, or Dark King, is on par with All Might and All For One, while Big Mom, Beast King, and Red-Hair are just below that, and Luffy is more or less Endeavor level?

If anyone can help me with this, you are more than welcome! XD.

* * *

 **Any pointers? Suggestions? Possible Plots? Improvents? Constructive** **criticism?**

 **I'm still relitavely new on here, and as for those waiting for another chapter of Seven Demonspawn...sorry. Really, I am, but it may be on haitus for a bit...why am I posting that here? I dunno. I'm just that kind of person I guess. I don't think I can keep up with a schedule unless it's like, two weeks. Warning people now. This fic will have inconsistent updates, as Seven Demonspawn is my first priority.**


End file.
